


The Na Twins Are Trouble

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also don’t question hyunjun, idk I’m trying my best, jaemin and nana are twins, norenmin ending but like, one twin with each?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Nana is dragged to a party by his twin Jaemin, where he encounters Jaemin’s crush Jeno.Jeno has no idea that they’re twins, so when he waves innocently at Nana, Jaemin convinces his brother to go over and introduce himself.But with Jaemin’s name.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Nana vs House Parties

Nana gripped the glass in his hand so tightly he thought it might shatter. Looking pensively into the clear liquid, he debated knocking it back in one gulp to calm his nerves, but after seeing the effects it had on the other teens in the room he resolutely decided against it.

He didn’t come to parties like this. Ever. But here he was, drink in hand, surrounded by the distinctive smell of weed and an innumerable amount of alcohol bottles and cans. A twinge of pity ran through him as he briefly thought about the poor person who’d have to clean it up in the morning.

This was Mark’s house if he remembered correctly. The guitarist and lyrical genius behind Whiplash, the up-and-coming high school rock band. Unsurprisingly, they had been performing in the backyard for the past hour and appeared to be winding down their set for the evening.

Nana started to space out from boredom as he watched none other than the band’s drummer Lee Jeno slip off the stage during the final acoustic piece to pack away some equipment.

Nana suppressed the urge to look away as the blond locked eyes with him from across the grass and smiled. His thoughts started racing a million miles an hour, the nerves he couldn’t totally repress earlier rising up like a wave about to overwhelm him-

A large movement from beside the makeshift stage caught his eye and halted his spiralling train of thought. It really is like looking in a mirror, Nana mused, acknowledging his twin’s urgent waving with a small nod of his head.

Jaemin was the reason he was here. The more athletic, outgoing of the two seemed to know the time and location of every party that summer and had finally, after almost a month of encouragement, convinced Nana to come along as well.

“It’ll be fun, you’ll have a great time”, Jaemin had said persuasively, and it had seemed that way until Jaem spotted a friend the second they walked through the door of Mark’s house and had promptly abandoned Nana for the rest of the evening.

Until now.

Crossing the space between them, Jaemin ran almost frantically towards him before grasping his wrist and tugging him inside to the conservatory.

“What do you want Jaem? I’d really like to go home now” Nana said quietly as he looked pleadingly at his twin.

Jaemin appeared to notice the discomfort surrounding his brother and nodded understandingly, patting his shoulder gently before a smile made its way onto his face.

“We will Nana, I promise. Yuta will be expecting us back soon anyways but I have to ask you for a really important favour first.” Jaemin said with an apologetic look.

Nana knew where this was going. He’d been aware of Jaemin’s crush on Jeno for a while now, and the small interaction between Nana and the drummer a moment ago was an opportunity for Jaemin to grow closer to him.

Being identical really did have its perks.

“I’m guessing you want me to exchange numbers with him?” Nana said with a small sigh as he watched the light in his twin’s eyes sparkle in anticipation.

“This is why you’re the smart one out of us Nana!” Jaemin said happily, before pulling out a bottle opener from his white hoodie and skipping into the kitchen to grab another drink.

How did I end up with all the brain cells but none of the social skills? Nana wondered exasperatedly, trying to calm his heart rate before going over to speak to Jeno.

The boy who Nana would not admit had managed to make him melt a little earlier with his gorgeous eye smile, and his pretty hairstyle, and…

Oh.

Oh no.

These were things he’d been slowly starting to notice about the older boy at school before summer had begun, but he could absolutely not have a crush on Jeno. Not when Jaemin had liked him for so long. His twin would be so upset, and Nana was not in the mood to deal with an emotional, dramatic Jaemin, especially after what he endured after the Renjun Incident.

Jaemin had been devastated, but Nana couldn’t see why he had been so upset. He thought Jaemin should be glad that Renjun had found someone who made him the happiest. Unfortunately that person had not been Jaemin, but fellow classmate Hyunjin.

Pushing down any lingering thoughts about previous crushes and their consequences, Nana took a deep breath, set down the glass he’d been holding, and slowly wandered across to the stage where the band was starting to help bring down the rest of the equipment.

Jeno noticed him almost immediately and put down the speaker he was lifting to give the younger a little wave.

Feeling about as socially competent as a cactus, Nana gathered the courage to move closer to the drummer and wave back, proud of himself for not messing up yet.

Jeno quickly descended the steps down from the stage and stood in front of him, so close Nana could smell the cologne he was wearing. He pretended it didn’t make his heart beat a little bit faster, or make the light flush on his delicate cheeks a little more visible.

“I saw you watching us earlier, did you enjoy the performance?” Jeno asked excitedly, before his eyes drifted to the younger’s clothing and he raised an eyebrow curiously. “Weren’t you wearing a white hoodie though?”

Shit.

“Ah I loved it, you were amazing!” Nana blurted out while looking down at his shoes, a habit he’d had since he was a child when talking to people outside his close friends and family. “I- I took off the hoodie, it was getting a little warm” Nice save Nana!”

Jeno looked a little confused, considering that the temperature had dropped alongside the sun as the night drew in, but accepted it with no other comment. Then he spoke again, “Hey, if you liked our music that much then you should come along to our next gig” Jeno offered with a blinding smile.

Here’s your chance, don’t mess this up for Jaemin, Nana’s brain helpfully supplied. “That would be fun, I’d like that” he smiled back, hoping his blush hadn’t increased in intensity.

“Here, give me your phone so I can text you the time and place” Jeno held out a hand and Nana took a moment to fish around in his jeans pocket for it.

He pulled it out with a flourish, suddenly conscious of the pastel pink flowery case that protected the phone, and pressed it into Jeno’s waiting hand.

Suddenly a slightly irritated voice called over the noise of the party “Hey Jen, you gonna help us finish packing up or keep staring at pretty boy over there?”

Jeno called back a short affirmative and then leaned down until his lips grazed the shell of Nana’s ear. “Sorry about Ji” he whispered, “it’s past his bedtime and he’s cranky”

“I’m telling Renjun you were being mean to me, Jen” Jisung sang with a devilish smile, and Jeno had the good grace to look slightly afraid before turning back to face the adorable boy in front of him.

Nana breathed out a small giggle and admired the adorable crinkle Jeno’s eyes formed as he laughed, before he realised he was well and truly fucked.

“I’ll see you soon?” Jeno asked hopefully as his eyes appeared to drift slowly towards the younger’s lips.

“Yes, I’d like that” Nana confirmed as he mindlessly tugged on the hem of his shirt , a plan suddenly forming in his head. He didn’t have all of the twin’s brain cells for nothing.

After thanking Jeno, he turned away and headed sleepily back towards the house to tell Jaemin the good news, not noticing the drummer’s eyes following him until he’d disappeared into the building.

Nana could feel that that night was the beginning of something. He just never realised how involved in that something he would turn out to be.

Deceit and lies would fill the next months of his life, and sometimes the people you try and protect end up the most wounded.

 

 

 


	2. Let the Lies Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta burns some eggs, the twins have a hangover, Nana feels guilty, and Lee Jeno texts early the next morning.

The morning after the party both twins woke up with a headache, but Jaemin’s was alcohol-induced whereas Nana had been awake into the early hours of the morning trying to calm his racing thoughts and attempting to make sense of how he was feeling amidst the confusion.

After hours of deliberation he had concluded that they both definitely liked Jeno. It was a difficult thing to admit to himself, however Nana hoped that this was just a fleeting crush. He knew full well how much love Jaemin held in his heart for Jeno. Even though he came across to everyone else as the world’s most insincere flirt, Jaemin was a soft boy on the inside, and a romantic through and through.

He would be shattered knowing that his brother held feelings for his crush, and Nana knew that Jaemin was the selfless type of person that would stand down and allow them to be together, no matter how much it hurt him.

Nana understood why his brother kept the sweet and compassionate side of himself hidden away from people he wasn’t close with. It was all too easy to be taken advantage of. He would know, after all.

 

What had woken them was a loud crash coming from the kitchen downstairs, and Nana let out a sigh as he wondered what Yuta could have broken this time.

Nakamoto Yuta was their elder cousin, who was also acting as their legal guardian and had been doing a questionable job of it at best. They didn’t want to complain about his efforts though, as it was obvious that he was trying his hardest and they definitely preferred living with Yuta to the alternative.

Back before they officially moved in with their cousin, Yuta was the one who had given him the nickname Nana after he decided he no longer wanted to be known by the given name his parents had chosen for him. Yuta had comforted him as he sobbed in the car on the way home from the hospital and rubbed gentle circles on his back to calm him down until they returned home to Jaemin. Yuta looked at him with a soft expression and said “What do you think about Nana?”

He had been confused and still not quite with it after all the crying, so Yuta gave him a moment before continuing to explain, “it connects you to both me and your parents, see? Your last name and mine both have a Na, and two Na’s make a Nana!” he said proudly as he ran a hand through his hair and Nana let out a mixture between a sob and a laugh. “It’s perfect, Yuta, thank you” Nana said gratefully, “it hurts too much to hear my name because it reminds me of them too much, but I felt happier when you called me that.”

A sudden hand on his shoulder dragged him out of his reverie and Nana whirled around to see a pyjama-clad Jaemin stood beside him.

“What were you thinking about?” he inquired curiously.

“Oh, nothing, just grateful that we have Yuta here, you know?” Nana replied as he tugged on the sleeve of his nightshirt.

Despite the almost daily disasters and inevitable arguments that came with getting not one but two teenagers through the last few years of school and adolescence, they loved their cousin. But they didn’t love his cooking. Jaemin’s face morphed into a grimace as the smell of burnt eggs wafted up the stairs.

The twins looked at each other before racing down the steps to reach the crime scene. They were met with a dishevelled Yuta desperately trying to fan smoke out of the window before the fire alarm went off, and burnt eggs sitting sadly in a frying pan.

“This is why Jaeminnie and I cook, we decided months ago that none of us wanted to die from food poisoning or related kitchen accidents, Yuta” Nana said with a sigh. Just as he was about to tip the poor eggs into the trash, his phone alerted him to an incoming text.

Jaemin was hovering over his shoulder in an instant trying to get a glimpse of who was messaging his brother at 8am on a Saturday morning. Nana tried to squash the rising feeling of hope that it was Jeno for Jaemin’s sake. He had agreed to help, not come between them.

But it seemed that the universe was against him after all because the charismatic drummer had sent him not one message, but three.

 

Lee Jeno

>>> good morning!

>>> I woke up to text you and realised I don’t know your name :(

>>> so I saved you as ‘Cutie~”

 

Nana could see the three telltale dots that indicated Jeno was typing yet another message, so he muttered a quick apology to his brother and cousin before darting back up the stairs and locking his bedroom door.

Talking to people wasn’t something that he was used to, let alone to someone as popular, good looking and out of his league as Lee Jeno. But he would do it for Jaemin as he’d promised, and thought it was the best way to test if his feelings were just a meaningless crush or something more.

With trembling hands he slowly tapped out a tentative reply.

Lee Jeno

You’re embarrassing me~

But for future reference my name is Nakamoto Jaemin ( ^ω^ )

 

Nice to meet you Jaemin!

The offer still stands if you want to come to the band’s next gig?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nana felt a small wave of guilt wash over his conscience. Lying to Jeno felt wrong, he knew that lying was wrong in the first place but to Jeno of all people just set him out of balance.

Jaemin took this moment to burst unceremoniously through the door that Nana was certain he had locked. Jaemin always had managed to get past whatever walls and defences he put up.

“Was it Jeno? Was it, Nana?” Jaemin asked excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet like a hyperactive puppy. Nana took in the utter joy that was written over his brother’s face and then looked back down at the phone.

The fluttering feeling hadn’t disappeared.

Could he be selfish enough to put his own happiness above Jaemin’s? Never. But he could work towards a compromise. He wasn’t top of the class for nothing.

“Jaeminnie, I have to tell you something but please don’t be upset” Nana said in almost a whisper as he gently pulled on Jaemin’s wrist and drew them both over to the bed to sit down.

“You’re making me nervous Nana, what is it? Can it wait until after we text Jeno back?” Jaemin’s smile had fallen slightly but his mere mention of the attractive drummer had brought it back in full force.

“Not really Jaem, because it involves Jeno. I- I think I like him too…” Nana broke off the second he saw Jaemin’s bright grin fade. Nana reached across to give his brother a comforting tap on the shoulder before continuing, “it’s okay though Jaeminnie, we can both go on dates with him!”

He watched the confusion race across Jaemin’s features before the realisation set in. The plan was faultless. Identical twins, and an oblivious drummer who only knew about the existence of one of them. Nothing could go wrong.

“Nana, how could you not tell me about this? I wouldn’t have been upset you know” Jaemin replied after a while.

“Yes you would Min, I know you better than I know myself. And a lot better than those friends of yours know you. I really wish you wouldn’t have to pretend not to be the soft computer nerd we both know you are.”

“Let’s not talk about that now Nana” Jaemin said uncomfortably as he shifted to move and grab the phone from his brother. “We should reply to Jeno, you left him on read.” He said as he quickly scanned over the previous messages.

“Oh, which one of us goes on a date with him first?” Nana asked before Jaemin could start typing a reply.

“Would you mind if I did?” Jaemin responded sheepishly as he pushed back his hair, a habit when he was embarrassed. “Just that, I’ve been waiting for this for so long and I’ve wanted to go to a gig since forever ago”

A small laugh escaped Nana at the sight of Jaemin trying to desperately justify himself.

“Of course it is Jaeminnie, go ahead and tell him you’ll be there.”

A few texts later and the plans were set. Jaemin would go next weekend and help Jeno’s band set up, then he could watch the gig from the front row at the bar they were performing at, then he and Jeno would go for a walk in the park close to the Nakamoto’s house.

It would be the first date of many, and they both hoped they could keep up the lie as long as possible. After all, it’s hard to act like someone else, even if they look exactly the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to update! School’s been kicking my ass but I LOVE this fic with my whole heart so I’ll update more frequently from now on I hope!
> 
> As always, special thanks go to @Islandic_Princess for being the best friend and beta reader ever!
> 
> See you next update, Lottie x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Lottie here, hope you like the idea behind this one.
> 
> I have the next part in the works so let me know if you want to see more of the mess I’m gonna create for the na!twins and noren (I love them I swear) 
> 
> Many thanks go to my wonderful friend (and beta) @Islandic_Princess for reminding me to delete the editing comments, being a crackhead with me and waiting for ages for me to write stuff,, 
> 
> and my love goes out to anyone who has read and continues to read this mess omg thank you so much xx
> 
> (ps if there’s a Renjun biased nctzen reading this who wants to join our crackhead chat and help us write our stuff then please send us a dm on twitter, we lowkey wanna have a norenmin gc and are in desperate need of a person with brain cells: @ultjaemin01 (mine) or @JenRenMin00 )


End file.
